Rise of the Frozen
by Cassodembreankia
Summary: Pitch wants Elsie and Hans wants Annie. Their revenge on the girls' parents is nigh. But what happens when the duo accidentally grab the wrong targets? (I changed the description because the last one was lame.) (Slight SPOILERS if you haven't seen Frozen or Rise of the Guardians) (Cass)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Cass here! I know, I know, this was bound to happen, and I'm sure others have done it, but I'm throwing my voice into the ring. My second try, please be nice-I don't have any dirty language in my Fics, so PLEASE don't put any in your reviews (no one has yet, and I _seriously _appreciate it).**

* * *

Elsie Frost cried snow. She knelt on the cold of the ground. Delicate, swirling patterns of ice spiraled out beautifully from where her bare knees touched the stone. Flakes from her rich blue eyes drifted to the ground and rested gently on the ice. She distractedly drew her white braid over her shoulder. The silver snowflakes pinned into the plaits glimmered in the weak winter sunlight.

A careful hand rested lightly on her shoulder. Elsie turned to see a fiery-haired woman with blue eyes smiling over her. Her Aunt Anna. She sniffled and wiped snow streaks away. Anna sat down next to her and took one of her cold hands. "You look so much like your mother. But you get that too-skinny look from your father," her aunt commented. Elsie managed a small smile for Anna. Who gave her one in return. "Come my dear, your father wants to see you."

"Okay." She stood up and allowed her aunt to guide her through the castle to her parents' chambers. The entire room was coated with ice. Anna shivered with cold. Elsie had never felt the cold. It never bothered her.

"Thanks Anna," her father said from the huge white-coated desk at the other end of the room. Elsie's aunt bowed and closed the door as she left. Elsie stood there awkwardly in front of the closed door. Her father stood and regarded his daughter with concerned love in his lapis lazuli eyes. Elsie scratched her arm and couldn't meet his gaze. Her parents never called for her unless something very important was happening. "Elsie, we have something very important to tell you." Her father's voice was rarely serious—this was one of those times.

"Now, now Jack," her mother, Queen Elsa, chastised her husband. "You'll scare her." Her father grinned. He approached his daughter slowly and rested his long, thin fingers on her shoulders.

"The dignitaries from around the world are coming here so I can have a conference with them," Jack said. "You'll need to look your best—but you always do my dear."

"When are they coming?"

"They'll be here any second. Go put on your best dress."

Elsie ran off, her bare feet making no noise as she slipped almost silently into her bedroom. She slipped through the door. On came her proper shoes, her best pale blue dress, her gossamer cloak. The long white braid she usually sported was undone, allowing her hair to spill in thick waves around her shoulders down to past her waist.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Elsie called as she brushed the last plait out. Anna poked her smiling face around the corner.

"They're here," she announced. Elsie, looking nervous, took a deep, fortifying breath and trailed out of the room after her aunt. She had spent most of her fourteen years disconnected from most people. No one was afraid of what she could do, and the townspeople knew, but Elsie was too afraid of hurting someone to go out and find friends. She only knew her family and the staff. Her parents and aunt loved roaming the town. Elsie occasionally accompanied them, but preferred staying by herself in the catacombs below the palace.

"And you must be Princess Elsie!" a voice exclaimed. A man exclaimed as she entered the ballroom. She froze in her tracks. He was seven feet tall—or so it seemed—with a long white beard, big blue eyes, and two tattoos _Naughty_ on one arm, _Nice_ on the other. There was a woman covered almost entirely with feathers behind him—she had violet eyes. A tall rabbit with boomerangs who could talk—which Elsie found shocking. The last was a small golden man with sand floating in pictures over his head.

"Yes, I am," she replied hesitantly. The man strode forward and offered her his hand. She placed hers in his—her entire hand fit in his palm with room to spare. He kissed her knuckles.

"You look like your mother," he complimented. Elsie grinned courteously.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"No! No 'sir' please! Call me North," the man insisted. Elsie blinked her sapphire eyes in confusion and nodded graciously.

"Hello North," she said. She was feeling more and more awkward by the second—she could feel the ice crawling up her legs like it did when she was distressed. Finally, her parents strode into the room, commanding a power and authority Elsie would probably never have. The four dignitaries glanced around at each other after eyeing her father. The ginormous rabbit snorted—much to the bemusement of the young ice princess.

"Who ever thought Jack would end up here?" he asked. His accent was strange—to say the least. Elsie had never heard it before.

"I did," the feathered woman replied, revealing hummingbird wings. She lifted off the ground and gave Elsie's father a hug. The attention of the dignitaries was shifted off the teen princess for the moment—something Elsie was grateful for.

"I didn't," the rabbit commented. North gave Jack a quick sideways hug and a handshake. He also kissed Queen Elsa's hand. His attention turned to Anna—who stood behind Elsie. The white-haired princess stepped out of the way and ducked behind her parents as pleasantries ceased and the business began. The Queen and her husband took their seats at the heads of the table. Elsie slipped out of the room—relieved to get away. She stood out in the hall.

"They're called Guardians, not dignitaries," a voice commented. Elsie turned to see one of the butlers standing there nonchalantly. She scratched her nose.

"Okay. Why are you telling me that?"

"So you don't make a mistake my dear."

* * *

**End Note: That was a really long first chapter. The next several won't be that long (actually the rest won't be). I don't know how long it's going to be, and it'll only be updated when I'm inspired and have something new to write (unlike _Under a Violet-Sky_ my other fic that I'm trying to update regularly-and we'll see how long that lasts). I have no idea where this is going, but I'm going to have fun writing it nonetheless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I was inspired to write last night. So I wrote chapter 2. And I forgot to mention a few things on my last chapter: A) I don't own anything but my ideas and Elsie and Annie (who you'll meet in this chapter). B) They live in an AU where everyone can _see_ the Guardians, but their powers still come from kids believing. C) This is post-Frozen (obviously), and post-Rise of the Guardians (time travel element to be included later sometime as an explanation)**

* * *

Elsie found herself talking awkwardly with the giant rabbit. He had a good sense of humor, but she still found it weird that he was talking at all.

_Bang!_ The door to the hall burst open. Anna came in, looking scared. Elsie looked 'round to see her red-haired aunt red-faced. She excused herself from her conversation with the rabbit—whose name turned out to be Bunnymund (or just Bunny apparently)—and approached Anna. "What's wrong?" she asked. Anna grabbed Elsie's shoulders in a grip so tight she could barely move. Elsie looked slightly surprised at her aunt's intensity.

"Annie's gone missing!" she said urgently. Annie—Anna's first and only daughter—Elsie's cousin, liked adventures. Elsie wasn't particularly surprised that she was gone. But a little warning would have been nice. Elsie sighed, got permission to leave from her father, and swept out of the hall.

She walked swiftly to the center of the port—her steps freezing a path below her with bright flashes of light. She took two fingers of each hand, pressed them against her rolled-up tongue, and whistled shortly but loudly four times—one of the cousins' secret signals meaning to report to the other as soon as possible. Kristoff—much to Anna and Elsa's distaste—had taught the girls how to whistle when they were about eight. And immediately they had made their own whistled codes.

Drifting across the water came Annie's reply—two long, prolonged trills. Elsie grinned. She ran across the rest of the port to the woods, reciting the translation of the code in her head. _Tree house, tree house, tree house._

She rounded the crest of a steep hill and there it was—their tree house (which wasn't really in a tree). Made of solid ice by Elsie when they were small, the two cousins were still under the belief that their parents knew nothing about it. Jack and Kristoff had found it ages ago but chose not to tell their daughters or wives. The only ones they knew that knew about the fort was Olaf the Snowman (who swore not to tell on them) and Kristoff's reindeer Sven (who couldn't tell anyone really even if he wanted to—something Elsie and Annie were grateful for).

At the top of the ice stairway, framed by the doors, was Annie. She was a carbon-copy of her mother. Fiery red hair, blue eyes the whole family seemed to have, freckles, and slender build. She was even wearing her mother's favorite pink cloak from when she was much younger. Elsie caught the wind and flew up to the doorway—a gift she'd inherited from her father. "Your mother's having a fit that you've gone missing," the ice princess informed her favorite cousin. Annie chuckled.

"I figured, but I had to get away. Your dad's colleagues give me the creeps—in a good way. But a talking rabbit and a woman with feathers and wings…? I can't think of anything that strange," Annie replied. They slid into the ice fort and into the room with two beds that they used when they snuck out at night to have moonlit adventures. Gathering a few things—like Annie's blanket and Elsie's skates—they went out to the balcony that doubled as a skating rink. Annie reclined on a proper chair, not made of ice, under her blanket and read a book by the midday light refracting off the fort. Elsie skated around, trying to wrap her head around her father's colleagues—the Guardians.

"Does it ever bother you?" Annie suddenly asked, setting her book aside.

"What?"

"That you're the heir to the throne and everything is riding on your shoulders because you're an only child? I mean, I have two brothers so I've never felt any pressure. But with your parents' greatness and our grandparents' legacy from before they died, does it ever bother you that you have to live up to that?" Annie crossed her legs as Elsie zoomed over and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Why do you think I was crying before those so-called 'Guardians' showed up? I don't have breakdowns often—you know that—but I felt a wave of… pressure, for lack of a better word, crash over me. Everyone looking up to me when I don't know a thing about ruling. I just freaked," Elsie admitted.

"You're pretty when you cry. No one else cries snow," Annie remarked.

"You are _not_ helping," Elsie snapped, kicking her feet up onto her cousin's lap, and dropping a mound of snow on her head. Annie narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"We should probably get back before your mother has a conniption or something," Elsie observed, scratching behind her ear. A chill wind picked up and blew her white hair around her head. Annie shrugged.

"Sure. Can you carry me? I don't want to walk."

"Princess," Elsie teased.

"Icicle," Annie retorted. Elsie raised one of her fine eyebrows.

"Of course I can, but whether or not I _will_ is another matter entirely."

"Come on! I'm your cousin!"

"All the more reason for me to leave you here," Elsie joked, her feet lifting off the ground.

"Hey!" Annie protested. Elsie gave her a sarcastic wink before flying off. "ELSA FROST JUNIOR!" Then she was off the ground—Elsie having flown a circle around the frost fort and swooped to pick her cousin up faster than Annie could comprehend. The white-haired princess laughed, the wind snatching her noise right out of her throat. She loved the cold weather. Annie shivered the whole way until Elsie dropped her off in her room in front of the fireplace.

"ANNIE!" Anna exclaimed, bursting into the room. Elsie slipped out before either redhead could say anything to her.

She didn't see the two pairs of eyes—one golden black, one green—watching her as she slipped over the hardwood floor in her stockings down several halls into her own room. She needed to change before dinner with the Guardians.

* * *

**End Note: Scary eyes! Also first time Elsie's full name is used (and possibly last time). How will dinner with the Guardians go? In all honestly, I have no clue. I may have to brainstorm for several days and write for a few more before I can get that done. If I don't update for a while, sorry. I get busy around the holidays. Thanks to all the followers and favorites and the review from FadingEcho12193! (And any others I haven't seen) Happy Holidays! Merry/Happy/Joyous Whatever it is you celebrate this time of year!**

**Cass**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Dinner with the Guardians went better than I thought it would. I've been having a fun time writing this one. I hope you guys like Annie and Elsie. I think I threw Elsie Out-Of-Character (OOC) a little bit in this chapter, but maybe not. I myself haven't completely fleshed her out yet. Trust me, the good part of the story is coming up in the next few chapters. But right now I'm establishing characters and a few set-ups for the more tense parts of the future. I hope right now it's interesting enough to read. I try and make some of it funny to keep it interesting.**

**If anyone notices a conventional mistake (like a missing word or just me being stupid when I type fast) zap me a PM or a review or _something_ and I'll try to get it fixed (but if I don't think it's wrong because it was intended to be that way, I won't fix it).**

* * *

_Slam!_ North's fists pounded against the table as he laughed heartily. Elsie jumped, causing her delicate, formal dinner dress to shift and move. She was sitting in the middle of the table with Annie on one side, and the feathered woman on the other side—who had formally introduced herself as Toothiana—or just Tooth. Across from them sat Bunny, North, and Sandy (the little golden man who couldn't/wouldn't speak). Elsa and Jack sat at the heads of the table, with Kristoff on Jack's right hand, and Anna on Elsa's. The women were all on one side of the table, the men on the other. The side with the women was a good deal cleaner.

The main course arrived, and Elsie did her best to make sure she used all of her manners—for her father's sake. She kept up with the boring small talk but offered few comments of her own. Mostly she and Annie used a complex hand language under the table that they'd created as children but hadn't used in recent years.

"So, how old are you two?" Tooth asked the ice princess and her cousin.

"I'm thirteen-and-a-half, Elsie's fourteen," Annie replied without hesitating. Tooth grinned.

"So young, so pretty. Annie, you look just like your mother. Admittedly Elsie, you have that unhealthy skinny look to you from your father, but all of your mother's beauty."

"Thank you Miss Tooth," Elsie and Annie both responded cordially.

"Would one of you take me out to see the rest of Arendelle tomorrow? I only saw it from above as we flew in," Tooth requested. Elsie shrunk in her chair.

"Annie will," she said. "I don't go out to the town often, I'd just get you lost."

"Why don't you go out into town when you're the one who will rule it one day?"

"I'm too scared I'll get someone hurt with my powers," Elsie admitted, her face turning the barest shade of red. She could feel her chair frosting over under her legs as she became more and more distressed—this was a topic she didn't often talk about. But Tooth put her hand comfortingly on the ice princess's shoulder and gave her a reassuring pat.

"How about you both take her out?" Queen Elsa suggested. "Elsie, you need to go out into the town—you spend too much time in the woods." Elsie avoided her mother's gaze but on the inside knew she was right. Elsa didn't want her daughter to grow up the way she did—locked away out of fear and choice until she was twenty-something years old and forced out into the open. The fourteen-year-old girl stared at her plate of food and didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly, spearing a grape with her fork. The whole thing iced over. Elsa and Jack both eyed her. Her distress was plain in those rich sapphire eyes. Tears of snow were gathering.

She excused herself and ran from the dining hall. She flew through the corridors to her bedchamber where she slammed the door and collapsed on her bed. The quilt made of ice absorbed her snowy tears. The sudden flood of distressed emotion burst out of her chest and frosted everything in her room. She didn't like _feeling_, she decided. The display of how little she could control her powers had been the final straw to her breaking point. In front of all those powerful people staring at her. There came a tentative knock on the door.

"Elsie? It's Annie," her cousin's voice came.

"Go away," she mumbled into her cold pillow. The hinges creaked open. Annie's fiery head appeared around the door. She plodded over the carpeted floor and sat down on Elsie—who groaned and threw her off.

"Come back to dinner. The Guardians aren't _judging_ you or anything," she pleaded.

"Not hungry," Elsie said, her voice muffled.

"Yes you are. You only had half of an appetizer," Annie snapped. Elsie grunted. "You do _not_ sound like the heir to the throne right now you know."

"Go away Annie," Elsie snapped back.

"Fine, if you don't want to go back to dinner, come build a snowman with me."

"Where? I don't know if you've noticed Annie, but it's the middle of summer," Elsie grumbled annoyedly. Annie rolled Elsie back onto her back so she was no longer talking into her pillowcase and breathing in mattress.

"The ballroom dummy. Like when we were kids and we used to play with your powers."

"And, as I recall, you broke your arm slipping down the ice-covered stairs and we were banned from ever doing such things again."

"Yeah, but that didn't stop us." Annie paused for a very long moment. "When did you start to become afraid of your powers? Because you sure-as-heck weren't scared of them back then when we were like… eight," she finished.

"I'm not afraid of my powers. I'm afraid of hurting someone with them. Like how your mother was hurt by mine when they were young," Elsie retorted. Annie nodded.

"True, but let's go play in the ballroom like we did when we were children."

"We're not children anymore Annie," Elsie pointed out imperiously. Annie shrugged.

"So? You played dolls with me last year and you were thirteen. Let's go play," she said enthusiastically. She tugged Elsie off of her bed. The older ice princess—still in her dinner gown—stumbled to her feet and reluctantly agreed. She hid behind a screen and changed into a more casual gown. The one she'd been wearing before the Guardians had arrived and she'd been sobbing snow in her room. She reappeared from behind the screen. Annie bounced up and down with energy. "Let's GO!" Elsie rolled her eyes and trailed her cousin down to the ballroom.

* * *

**End Note: Thanks for reading! Better part of the stories coming soon! Just keep reading! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Cass**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. I've been busy with my other fic (Under a Violet-Sky), a FanFiction for good friend's book that hasn't even been published yet, and books that I actually want to _publish_ some day. My dad just made me a book cover for one of my many projects and re-inspired me to keep writing it after I haven't for a long time. But here's chapter 4. DUN DUN DUN!**

* * *

_Swish!_ Annie and Elsie skated around the iced-over ballroom floor on skates made of ice. Elsie's muscles were tense. She kept waiting for one of the Guardians or one of her parents to burst through and get them in trouble. But when the door creaked open, it was just Olaf—who wanted to skate around with the two of them and promised he wouldn't tell. Wherever Elsie went, delicate, swirling patterns of snow followed her. She was having so much fun, she let loose some more of her pent-up power. The same spiraling frost started to crawl up the walls—avoiding the doors.

"Beautiful," Annie murmured. Olaf agreed.

They played in the ballroom until well after dark. The sky began to awaken—lights danced far overhead with same playfulness echoing in the young teen cousins' spirits. Elsie couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. She hardly ever let herself be immature because of all the expectations riding on her shoulders.

"Snowman?" Annie whispered as she held Elsie's hands and they spun in ever-slowing circles. Elsie grinned—feeling her childish side taking over. They broke apart and skidded away from each other.

The youthful ice princess spread her hands out, feeling her powers churn like a storm inside her chest as her thoughts swirled. "How?"

Annie giggled. "Do Alexei! Do Alexei!" she pleaded. The snow-figure quickly took the shape of Annie's brother. Annie laughed and begged Elsie to make a few icicles so she could take her anger out on the snowman and not her real brother. Her cousin obliged with a grin. An icicle began forming on each finger. Annie plucked them off one by one and hurled them at the effigy. Elsie just hoped Alexei didn't walk through the door and see what they were doing. But he was likely in bed and fast asleep by that time. The sky was awake, so he was sleeping.

"Sometime we'll have to do this at the tree house so we can do all sorts of stuff and no one will find us," Elsie remarked. Olaf snickered behind them. He took some of the snow from a corner and formed it into a small snowball. With all of his stick-arm might, he chucked it at Elsie. It clocked her square in the back of the head. She turned around with a huge smirk. Annie bit back her laughter. With one thought, a huge snowball came into being above Elsie's head.

One second later, Olaf was under a mound of white powder. He squealed. "Get me out! Get me out!" he pleaded. Elsie shrugged.

"Nah. I'll just leave him. He'll make it out eventually," she commented. Annie giggled. She skated over and tugged on Olaf's stick arm. Elsie waved her hand and the snow disappeared. "Okay, maybe I won't." The snowman laughed appreciatively.

* * *

They were asleep in Elsie's bedchamber (having a sleepover) when there came the noises. Random sounds in the old castle were nothing. They were used to it. But these steps were… _cold._ And calculated. And dark. How Elsie knew… she had no clue. But they were. She slid out of her icy covers and nudged Annie—who was asleep on the bay window cushion—until she woke up. "I didn't do it!" she mumbled. Elsie's hand shot over her mouth.

"SHH! Someone's coming!" she hissed. Annie's eyes widened. Elsie let her go in order to concentrate on freezing the door shut.

* * *

**End Note: Ooooh! What's going to happen? Who is it?**

**Cass**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. I haven't had much new inspiration. I had this all written out, and then my computer decided it didn't want to work. So I have to rewrite this stuff. Sorry for the last cliffhanger. I got a review that said something like "Please don't leave me hanging!" and I [sort of] apologize for that. But I hope you enjoy! May I present chapter 5!**

**[PS. Can anyone think of a better story title for this? Because this one is LAME!] Thanks!**

* * *

Annie clutched Elsie's arm. Slowly the ice princess backed up towards the balcony, ice crystalizing around the door—effectively keeping it shut. Her younger cousin was pressed up against her side, and on the verge of whimpering. "SHH, Annie! We'll be okay. We just need to get to the balcony." But Annie tugged on Elsie's sleeve relentlessly. "What?" she whispered. Annie pointed.

A dark face with golden-black eyes sneered at them through the glass of the balcony door. A wall of ice sprung up in front of it as Elsie's instincts kicked in. "What are we going to do?" Annie's frightened voice demanded. Elsie held her cousin's hand.

"Stop talking. I've been working on this for a long time." Elsie pushed both hands out in front of her, those rich blue eyes of hers flashing.

Upstairs, Queen Elsa woke up in alarm, her arm even colder than it usually was. Written in delicate, swirling handwriting—her daughter's—on her skin in ice was a message. _Mother, Annie and I are under attack in my room. There's someone at my door and someone else on my balcony. Help! I love you—Elsie._ The queen nudged her husband until he woke up. "What's going on?" Jack mumbled blearily. Elsa showed him the frosty message on her skin. He bolted straight up in bed. "Let's go!" He shot out of bed, grabbed his staff, and flew right out the window.

Back in the princess' room, Annie had her eyes screwed shut and refused to open them. Elsie was trying—and failing—to make snowmen like Olaf and Marshmallow. Animate, alive snowmen. But she didn't have the amount of power her mother had. A ton of snowmen of various sizes sprung up all over the room as Elsie kept trying. Several of them crumbled to the ground as the girls toppled over them accidentally.

"Are we going to die?" Annie asked tentatively, eyeing the balcony door carefully. Elsie's steady hand had her cousin's arm in a death grip.

"I don't know. Give me a minute."

_CRASH! _The dark figure on the balcony smashed through the glass and the ice, closely followed by Elsie's father—who looked beyond livid. "Don't!" _Smack!_ "You!" _Thwack! _"Touch!" _Pow!_ "My!" _Bam!_ "Little!" _Clang!_ "Girl!" the Guardian shouted, hitting the figure with his staff with every word.

Whoever was at the proper door finally came through. He had reddish-brown hair, green eyes, and weird white gloves. Brandishing a sword, he came charging into the room.

Elsie shrieked and a wall of ice shot up and lodged the man's sword in its freezing clutches. "You little brat! You'll pay for this!" he exclaimed. Elsie pressed her back up against Annie's and took her cousin's hand. _I'm sorry Annie, I couldn't protect you,_ spiraled in frost up the redhead girl's arm. She took a single glance at the words and squeezed the ice princess' hand.

"HANS!" a powerful voice shouted. Elsa appeared in the doorway. "BACK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Elsie wanted to sigh with relief but she knew things weren't over yet. The strange men didn't seem like they would give up easily.

"Never Elsa!" the man snapped.

"Then you leave me no choice." The Queen's voice was icy calm. She extended one hand. Ice shot out of it aimed right at his heart. He barely dodged it.

"You leave _me_ no choice Your Royal _Majesty!_" Hans exclaimed, spitting out her title sarcastically. He pulled a sharp icicle off of Elsie's wall that had trapped his sword and held up to the princess' throat, grabbing her around the shoulders so she couldn't escape. "You attack, she dies." He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "You're not the one I want, but you'll do." Realization spread over Elsie's fourteen-year-old face. She gasped. She couldn't let that happen.

"Annie! RUN!" she shouted. The icicle dug into her skin, drawing a tiny drop of blood. Her breath sucked into her lungs. Her cousin's footsteps clattered away from them. "You want revenge on Anna."

"Very clever, pipsqueak."

"Where are your Guardians now Jack?" the dark man asked over Elsie's shoulder, taunting her father mercilessly, slowly gaining the upper hand. "Ignoring you _again_? Just like they did for three hundred years? Well, now I'm going to take your daughter and you'll never see her again. Say goodbye to your _little girl_."

"Pitch! No!" Jack shouted.

* * *

**End Note: DUN DUN DUN! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Cass**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So... I got a review begging to not leave it off at the last chapter so I thought I'd start the next one and get it done before someone kills me. Hahaha. Now it's getting into the better stuff - and only chapter 6. Woohoo! Enjoy it!**

* * *

Pitch swept like a shadow towards where Hans held Elsie—who was struggling against her captor with all her might. Her mother couldn't get a clear shot and didn't want to risk hurting her daughter, so they stood at an impasse while the dark figure advanced on them. He raised a long, eerie black scythe made of what looked like sand to cut the middle man out of the way and snatch his prey. Elsie was struggling profusely and refused to give up. This was not going to end well and she knew it. Pitch moved to swing.

"NO!" Annie shrieked, leaping into his way. Her red hair seemed to glow and her hands were almost instantly on fire. The scythe caught her and slung her to the dark man before it shattered into fragments. Instinctively Pitch flinched away from the light she was giving off. The poor child collapsed to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Hans was backing up towards the balcony, keeping Elsa in sight as Jack resumed attacking Pitch with the strength of all the Guardians combined. The evil prince tripped on Annie's unconscious form. "There she is…" he whispered. Letting go of Elsie, he moved to grab her cousin. Elsie's powers reacted instinctively. Her eyes seemed to flash bright white and a cold blast filled the room—knocking everyone unconscious and blowing the balcony wall apart.

_"What is it?" Jack asked, coming into the room to see Elsa holding a baby wrapped up in a white blanket. His wife grinned._

_ "It's a girl." She was teary-eyed and exhausted, but happy. "What do you want to call her?"_

_ "Elsa Frost Junior."_

_ "Darling—" Elsa started to protest._

_ "It fits her. She is as beautiful as her mother," Jack proclaimed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She smiled wider. "We can call her Elsie."_

_ "Elsie… I like it."_

The ice princess woke up. She was lying on a slab of stone. Her hands were bound in metal cuffs. Instantly she was on her feet, struggling against the chains holding her to the floor. She was panicking like crazy, hyperventilating.

"That will do you no good. You're powerless here," a voice said from the door. Elsie whirled to see Hans sitting with a triumphant grin. "And speaking of power, that was quite the display cute little teeny Annie performed back in Arendelle. Where did she get those powers do you think Your Highness?" His imperious tone was aggravating.

"I don't know and I don't care. But she deserves them, you evil ball of slime!" Elsie snapped. _Back in Arendelle—powerless here—where am I?_ she thought.

"You can't call the prince that in his own kingdom!" Hans snapped. Elsie's jaw slackened. _The southern isles._

"I'll call you whatever I dang-well please you piece of filth!"_ I'm not powerless here. I'm not powerless anywhere—even in the summer._ It was more prudent not to tell her captor that, so she kept her mouth shut.

"I would have preferred your cousin—she would have been _perfect_ for my revenge against Anna and by extension that strange mountain man Kristoff—but as it is, I'll have to make do with you. Annie was long gone when I came to. She was probably taken by that other guy in the black coat long before anyone else woke. Maybe I can contact him and make some sort of trade…" Mumbling to himself, Hans left the dungeon cell in a deep stupor of thought, leaving Elsie alone in silence and cold. The silence didn't bother her—nor did the chill.

"Don't worry Annie, I'm coming for you," Elsie promised the still air.

* * *

**End Note: Well... that was fun. I've got nothing else to say. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Cass**


End file.
